


See You Again

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet reunion after two years of military service</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the anons that requested this as a Christmas gift

 

"You're nervous as hell, aren't you?"

 

Changmin gaze flinted away at the sly inquisition. _Damn you, Siwon._

 

"No, why would I be nervous, hyung?"

 

Siwon's smugness never let up. "Because you're about to see Yunho again. After almost two years. Your _star hyung_...your most favorite person in the world...your partner...your...what is Yunho to you again besides _everything_?"

 

All honorifics or respectful age boundaries out-the-window, Changmin aimed the empty water bottle in his hand right at Siwon's forehead. Feeling vindicated when a loud crack caused their driver to look back with concern.  _Bullseye!_

 

"Shut up. Yunho is not my _everything_. He's just a person that's been part of my life for practically half my life. I have other important people in my life, thank you. There's Kyuhyun, Minho, you - "

 

"I'm touched," Siwon placed a hand over his heart, comically fluttering his eyes.

 

Exasperated, Changmin gave up acknowledging Siwon's inquiries about his true feelings towards his impending reunion with Yunho. He laid his head back against the cushion of the car seat, determined to calm the fluttering in his heart.

 

*

 

Yunho eyed his reflection critically in the bathroom of his apartment. His hair was still cropped so short, he knew it was going to take several months to get it back to what it used to be, and ready for TVXQ promotion again. He wanted to grow it out...he missed it long after two years of weathered conditions in the military.

 

After a long, hot soak in the tub, Yunho shaved the light stubble on his face and moisturized with a facial foam Changmin had gifted him several years ago. He was breaking open the seal of the tube for the first time - not surprising since he's always been pretty lazy about skin care. But he wanted to look and feel fresh today...

 

Changmin was off police service today and coming over soon to visit Yunho after a long-stretch of not seeing each other. Yunho didn't know what to expect - both terrified and excited to see his friend again. Would they be awkward around each other or pick up where they left off? 

 

Yunho never forgot their last dinner together: Changmin's quiet insistence for Yunho to take care of himself and a firm hug and pat on the back. When they had parted from the hug, Yunho remembered thinking the short embrace wasn't enough. And for some reason, he recalled Changmin's lips hovering close, warm breath fanning his cheek.

 

Yunho shook his head to clear it, no point in dwelling on such small, most likely, insignificant details about their farewell.

 

*

 

Changmin knocked on Yunho's apartment door, hands stuffed in his police uniform, regretting not to have stopped by his own apartment first to shower and change into regular clothes...maybe even make a hopeless attempt at styling his crew-cut hair. He let out a sigh and chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. Yunho was probably going to open that door any second now, looking perfectly put-together...looking so...

 

 _Gorgeous,_ Changmin sucked in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him.

 

Yunho. In a bathrobe. Yunho in a bathrobe hurling his entire body at Changmin's chest and curling around him like some overgrown kitten.

 

"Changminnie! Look at you! Still in uniform, you look so good! Did you get taller? How did you get taller? And how is that fair?"

 

As Yunho gushed and ran his mouth a mile-a-minute, Changmin tried not to bury his face in the bare neck presenting itself so close to his lips. Eventually, he sunk into the strong embrace and nuzzled the side of Yunho's shower-wet head, breathing in that familiar strawberry shampoo.

 

"I missed you," Changmin muttered quietly, a hand gripping the back of Yunho's head. His eyes bugged out a bit after he let those words slip. Hoping against all odds that Yunho didn't hear him.

 

But of course, Yunho heard, and lifted his head up to gaze at Changmin with such sweet, open adoration, Changmin thought he would burst into flames at the sight of it. _So genuine...so real...so..._

 

Out-of-nowhere, Yunho kissed him. Not a kiss on the cheek. Not a peck on the lips. But a real kiss...on the lips. A kiss long-time coming. A kiss that should have happened during their farewell two years ago. A kiss filled with so much repressed emotion, Changmin could only throw caution to the wind and kissed back ardently, slowly backing Yunho into the safety of the apartment.

 

*

 

 _What're you doing? Why are you kissing your friend? Your work partner?_ Yunho inwardly panicked even as he parted his lips to accept Changmin's roaming tongue. _Why...why does it feel so right though?_

 

Yunho was backed into the apartment and directed towards the nearest flat surface...a wall. With a strange sense of déjà vu, like they've done this before - maybe a drunken night in the past - Yunho reached up to tangle his fingers in Changmin's hair only to find it too short to hang on to. Undeterred, Yunho slid his fingers down until they reached Changmin's ears - that'll do.

 

He felt a chuckle against his lips and lightly twisted Changmin's big ears in a teasing manner. The laugh transformed into a moan and Yunho's mouth was devoured with a revived vigor.

 

When he felt Changmin's deft fingers sneak into his parted bathrobe to tweak his nipples, Yunho's panic resurfaced and he pushed away. But he couldn't escape very far, having been boxed in by the wall and Changmin's muscular body. He squirmed until Changmin got the hint, pulling his hand back as if burned by Yunho's flesh.

 

"I'm sorry!" Changmin had an arrested look on his flushed face, palms up in apology. Finding it very difficult to regulate his breathing, Yunho remained quiet and avoided Changmin's heavy gaze.

 

Well, Yunho's worry about them being awkward during their reunion was not in vain.

 

*

 

 _What a disastrous end to the most perfect kiss._ Changmin cursed himself for fucking it up by taking it to the next level too quickly. So of course, his unfiltered mouth decided to fuck it up further by trying to justify it defensively.

 

"I'm really sorry - but you know I've had an obsession with your nipples for a long time, and your thighs, which by the way, I was about to grab under your robe if you hadn't stopped me. You shouldn't have kissed me! This is what you've unleashed, Yunho! I -" Changmin snapped his jaw shut, horror slowly infiltrated his soul as he heard his own perverted confession ring in his ears.

 

Finally, Yunho looked back at him, expression comically slack until laughter broke out in loud, jovial bursts. Changmin's face burned with embarrassment. Praying the floor swallowed him up whole, Changmin's humiliation went even further as his stomach growled loudly.

 

Barely containing a new bout of giggles, Yunho prompted, "Hungry, Changdollie?", while completely mindless of the bathrobe slipping off his right shoulder

 

"I'm almost 30, you don't have to call me that," Changmin grumbled, letting his backpack fall to the floor. "And yes, I’m very hungry." Eyes automatically flickering down to Yunho's lips.

 

Yunho adjusted his crooked robe and tightened the sash across his waist, uncertainty dimming his smile. "My mom gave me some home-cooked meals for this week. Wanna join?"

 

Changmin met Yunho's hesitant gaze and wetted his dry lips, catching Yunho's eyes flutter lower. _Yeah, they were going to be okay._

 

"Yeah, I've love to join you," Changmin nodded eagerly with a smile. "Can I stay the night too...like old times?"

 

Yunho suddenly grinned - it was like watching the sun come out after a storm - Changmin's eyes narrowed from its intensity.

 

"Of course, you can! I'm gonna go heat up the food!"

 

He got the vibe Yunho was relieved for an excuse to put some distance between their heated bodies...so naturally, Changmin decided to make it difficult for him. 

 

In order to make side-stepping passed him impossible, Changmin purposely moved to Yunho's right, then to his left, shadowing Yunho's movements and leveling the scowl aimed at him with a mischievous smirk.

 

"What's the password?"

 

Sighing with practiced patience, Yunho stood on his toes and placed a chaste kiss on the side of Changmin's mouth. "Move, _hyung_."

 

_A kiss was never part of the password._

 

Changmin moved aside, heart almost racing out of his chest as he watched Yunho bolt away with a happy cry of victory.

 

Siwon was right. _Damn it._

 


End file.
